L'ivresse de l'amour
by ministukie
Summary: Akashi Masaomi est le propriétaire d'un prestigieux vignoble. Lorsque son fils revient au Japon après deux années à Paris dans le cadre de ses études scientifique, il apprend les problèmes que rencontres l'affaire familiale à cause d'un vignoble concurrent. Il est donc, malgré lui chargé d'infiltrer le domaine voisin en tant qu'employé pour découvrir les secrets de leur délicieux..
1. Chapter 1 : Premières secousses

**Titre :** L'ivresse de l'amour.

 **Auteure : **Votre Tsukie adorée )

 **Genre :** Romance/Drame/Humour (oui, oui, sérieusement)/Quelques meurtres par-ci par-là et enquêtes

 **Disclamer :** Etttt on iraaaa mangerrr de bonnnns nuageees (AHOmine : purée tsukie, c'est pas la bonne piste) euh, voilà encore une fois, Tadatoshi Fujimaki à accepté de me prêter ses idiots pour une autre fic (quoi ? mais non je ne l'ai pas frappé !) ^^

 **Couples :** Akakuro principalement, Akafuri (non je ne plaisante pas et oui je vais faire souffrir Furihata-con car je le hais ^^) Aokise, Midotaka, Muramuro

 **Beta Lectrice :** Kama-chan59 je t'adore toi !

 **Note 1 :** Bon, je sais ce que vous allez vous dire **Remember me** n'est pas encore fini et cette folle revient nous saouler avec une autre de ses fics de merde mais c'était trop tentant après le cauchemar que j'ai fait hier (bouuhhh) j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas hein, **Lauel,** **Winnieli** **,** **Emelynn21** !

 **Note 2 :** Certains personnages seront un peu OOC notamment Akashi, Kuroko et Furihata. Ce dernier aurait un peu plus de caractère que dans l'anime héhé et aussi 'xcuse pour le montage de merdre. Oh, j'allais oublié il y'aura des lemons mais je vous préviendrais (pour les âmes sensibles)

 **Ps :** Le titre est un petit clin d'œil au feuilleton préféré de ma sœur.

 **Avertissement :** Je ne tolérerai aucune forme de plagiat. Pas que je me vante que ma fic soit un chef-d'œuvre que l'on voudrait copier, au contraire ! Mais cette histoire est importante pour moi, et ce premier chapitre a été écrit avec toute ma bonne humeur et lorsqu'on touche à mon travail, je ne suis plus en mesure de faire preuve de gentillesse.

 **Résumé :** Akashi Masaomi est le propriétaire d'un prestigieux vignoble. Lorsque son fils revient au Japon après deux années à Paris dans le cadre de ses études scientifique, il apprend les problèmes que rencontres l'affaire familiale à cause d'un vignoble concurrent. Il est donc, malgré lui chargé d'infiltrer le domaine voisin en tant qu'employé pour découvrir les secrets de leur délicieux nectar. Mais qui a dit que ce serait aussi facile ? Et si l'amour venait mettre son grain de sel ?

 **NDT :** Je dédis ce premier chapitre à ma beta lectrice **Kama-cha59** car elle a ENORMEMENT de courage pour corriger mes fautes (se mouche bruyamment) merchi !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **1\. Premières secousses.**

* * *

 _« J'ignore si vous avez déjà été amoureux, mais croyez-moi, le jour où ça vous tombe dessus, autant vous faire stériliser le cerveau dans un bocal de confiture jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini._ »

Tim Winton, _L'amour est la septième vague_

* * *

Il y'avait au loin, un bourdonnement qui sévissait les murs de l'amphithéâtre, que même les murmures des étudiants dans la salle et la voix rocailleuse de Monsieur Dubois ne pouvait combler à ses oreilles. Une saleté de mouche se permettait de voler impunément au-dessus de son nez. Un éclair hétérochrome à son égard, et la pauvre disparut. Je ferai mieux d'aller remuer mon joli petit cul ailleurs moi, se dit la petite mouche toute tremblante.

Un jeune garçon, assit au premier rang, bien en face du professeur opérant, ne pouvait empêcher un certain agacement de poindre en lui. Et cet agacement fut d'avantage accru lorsqu'un résidu d'être humain, pardon pour le lapsus, un étudiant présent dans la salle, posa une question ô combien inutile, plongeant l'enseignant dans un énième monologue, et la pièce toute entière dans un profond soupir d'exaspération.

Finalement, il préférait la mouche.

Au tableau, Dubois sentait un regard lui bruler chaque parcelle de son être, et lorsque ses perles charbonneuses se posèrent sur un de ses étudiants aux cheveux rouge, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir silencieusement. Ah, oui, le démon rouge.

Akashi Seijuro, jeune garçon de dix neuf ans au QI munit d'un millième d'électrons rugissant dans ses perles vaironnes comme une valse de racines carrés. Oui, il l'avait reconnu, celui-là.

Pour la plupart des enseignants de la faculté, il était considéré comme un mini-Einstein, une véritable menace en mesure de détruire les plus solides fondements de leur autorité. De son esprit mutin, il comprenait tout sans jamais écouter en cours. Mais quand il écoutait, il prenait un malin plaisir à relever chaque petite faille présente dans les arguments de ses ainés, et ceux-ci se mettaient à bafouiller et à s'emmêler les pinceaux, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Il s'engouffrait sournoisement dans leurs esprits pour les conduire joyeusement dans les sombres couloirs de la folie et, bien sur, Dubois n'était pas une exception à la règle, ne perdons pas nos vielles habitudes.

Vraiment, Akashi était le diable.

Un certain silence se fit. Après tout, l'empereur allait parler.

Mais non, aucun son ne sorti de cette bouche royale, il n'y avait que ce regard transcendant qui perçait la jugulaire et ce pauvre prof, laissant l'amphi tout entier pendu à ses lèvres. La principale source de toutes ces attentions n'avait cure des regards portés sur sa personne, s'attendant forcément à une remarque désobligeante de sa part. Cette petite troupe d'abrutis, selon lui, se trompaient sur sa cible principale. Ses yeux hétérochromes se reportèrent avec une lenteur magnifiquement calculée sur la seule horloge présente dans la salle. C'était une évidence.

Qu'avait-il entendu ? Etait-ce…un soupir de soulagement ? Peu importait.

Un, deux, trois, quatre et la cloche retentit, libérant immédiatement l'assemblée toute entière de son atmosphère pesante. Franchement, on ne croyait plus, à son existence, à cette cloche.

Akashi, lui se leva tranquillement, ramassa tranquillement ses affaires, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie de cet endroit qu'il haïssait tant, mais bien sur, il ne pouvait rester tranquille bien longtemps. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un individu non identifié accouru non pas tranquillement, mais furieusement dans sa direction. Ce qui l'empêchait de l'envoyer bouler ? Ah oui, il était censé être ''dingue '' de lui. Notez l'ironie, s'il vous plait.

« Koki… » Siffla-t-il.

Une espèce de sangsue humaine, pardonnez le manque de délicatesse, aux yeux marrons, vint se cramponner à son bras droit, un sourire plus long que le Mississipi accroché à ses lèvres.

« Seijuro, tu n'allais quand même pas partir sans moi ?! » fit-il avec une moue indignée.

Oh, mais partir sans toi, je le ferais volontiers, et à l'autre bout du monde si possible voulu-t-il lui dire mais, bien sur, avec son statut de gentleman, il ne pouvait se permettre de tels écarts de conduite et, surtout, son père ne lui pardonnerait pas car voyez vous, il y'avait dix neuf longues années de cela naquit Seijuro et la famille Akashi, entretenant des liens étroits avec Les Furihata eurent la naïve idée de marier leurs enfants plus tard. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur déception lorsque l'héritier Furihata ne fut pas une belle donzelle avec toute la panoplie de la belle blonde à poitrine charnue etc, etc, et à moins que notre châtain n'ait eu, entre temps, une soudaine naissance de poitrine ou se soit teint les cheveux, ou alors l'auteure aurait besoin d'une éventuelle paire de lunettes, Koki était un mec ! Mais visiblement, Masaomi semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte et avait décidé, malgré tout, de marier son fils à ce bout d'homme.

Si au début, Furihata se comportait telle une vierge effarouchée, rougissant perpétuellement à chaque parole du garçon aux cheveux carmins, car tenez vous bien, le châtain était tombé fou amoureux dès leur première rencontre, à savoir quand ils avaient dix ans, maintenant, il savait ce qui était à lui. Permettez à l'auteure d'en rigoler.

Le jeune garçon croyait innocemment qu'à force de passer du temps ensemble, son attraction deviendrait réciproque mais, bien sur, c'était sans compter sur le caractère incongru de notre sex-symbol national que tout ennuyait.

Koki s'était donc incrusté dans sa vie, jusqu'à venir en Europe avec lui, rendant la capitale française, malgré toute sa beauté et son élégance, exaspérante à ses yeux. Et c'est ainsi, qu'il se mit à marcher dans les couloirs de la fac, un poids mort sur son bras.

Finissant par être fatigué d'un autre corps accroché au sien, Akashi repoussa doucement, mais fermement Furihata.

\- La limousine est juste devant. Elle nous attend.

\- Je suis heureux que l'on rentre ensemble, Seijuro.

Un regard blasé lui répondit et le rouge se retint de lui crier qu'ils rentraient tous les jours ensemble ! Ils finirent par se diriger vers la sortie.

La portière leur fut ouverte par leur chauffeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au crane à moitié dégarni par la calvitie et au sourire apaisant. Kurama Aikadji était aux cotés de la famille Akashi depuis plus de vingt ans à présent, et avait vu naitre le petit Seijuro. Il le considérait un peu comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir, d'aimer et de chérir, et le jeune homme le lui rendait bien, mais subtilement bien sur, apparences obligent. Tellement que Kurama fut assigné à le suivre, même sur un autre continent.

Le rouge fit le mouvement d'entrer dans la voiture, mais fut arrêter dans son action par la main de son chauffeur autour de son bras. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et le cinquantenaire désigna Furihata d'un signe de tête. Ah oui, la politesse voulait que les '' invités '' entre en premier. Il prit donc la main du châtain qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir face à cette attention, et le fit entrer dans la limousine. Le '' père '' sourit face aux remerciements muets de son '' fils '', et la voiture démarra.

 **XxxxX**

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils roulaient, et Akashi se perdait déjà dans le paysage parisien, n'accordant nulle importance au blablateries de son '' fiancé ''.

Il avait dix neuf ans et la vie l'ennuyait déjà. Le quotidien était devenu fatiguant et lassant. Toute son existence avait été planifiée comme un vulgaire planning, de ce qu'il allait faire comme métier à celui qu'il allait épouser. Il aurait aimé déjouer les statistiques, connaitre l'imprévu, improviser chacune de ses actions au moment opportun. Au lieu de ça, il savait ce qui se passerait demain, après demain et ainsi de suite.

\- Tu m'écoutes, Seijuro ?

\- Hun…

Ah oui, Furihata, un autre de ses problèmes. Il ne le détestait pas forcément, mais la capacité du châtain à parler sans arrêt et à rougir comme une petite fille en sa présence avait le don de lui titiller les nerfs.

« Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés. »

La voix de son chauffeur le ramena du pays des rêveurs et il ouvrit la portière, prenant garde, cette fois ci, de ne pas oublier son comparse.

Une énorme villa se dressa fièrement devant qui voulait bien la regarder. Sa belle pelouse magnifiquement taillée attirait indéniablement l'œil. Une mini fontaine résidait dans le coin gauche du jardin, rendant l'endroit encore plus chic. Malgré le fait que sa famille soit Japonaise, Il n'était pas rare que les Akashi aient une maison dans ce style là.

Le majordome leur ouvrit la porte, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la demeure. Un des employés présent dans la salle principale portait un plateau où se tenaient deux coupes de champagne remplies généreusement. Ils se servirent, et un ordinateur fut donné au rouge.

« Akashi-sama, c'est Monsieur votre père. Il souhaite vous parler. »

Il congédia le messager d'un geste de la main, puis prit le chemin de sa chambre, oubliant encore une fois son '' chéri '' qui le suivait et là, il aurait vraiment, vraiment, mais vraiment aimé lui dire : mec, trouves toi une vie et lâches moi les baskets, mais visiblement, cela n'était pas encore d'actualité.

\- Ne me suis pas, Koki, j'en ai surement pour longtemps.

\- Mais, je serai bientôt ton mari et j'aimerais voir de temps en temps mon beau père !

\- Ce sont des problèmes de famille.

\- Devrais-je comprendre que je ne suis pas de la famille ?

Roll eyes.

Akashi releva dédaigneusement le menton et le châtain comprit qu'il était allé trop loin et avait manqué de respect à l'empereur par son haussement de ton. Le rouge trouvait qu'il était déjà très clément avec Furihata, vu que le supporter n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et si l'envie reprenait au jeune homme de lui manqué encore une fois de respect, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le foutre dans le premier avion pour le Japon et à se débarrasser de lui. Et hop, un poids de moins sur les épaules.

« Désolé… »

Akashi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et reprit sa marche. Magnifique. Voilà une petite raison pour avoir la paix quelque temps.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le rouge ouvrit l'ordinateur, prenant garde à fermer la porte au préalable.

\- Seijuro, enfin j'ai cru attendre.

\- Veuillez m'excusez père.

\- Assez. Si je t'appelle, c'est pour une raison bien précise, Seijuro. tu rentres au Japon.

Surprise. C'était le mot qui caractérisait le plus Akashi en ce moment, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraitre par son regard glacial.

\- Pourquoi donc, père ?

\- Je préfère t'en parler face à face. Vous partez demain.

\- Ecoutez père, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il est impensable pour moi de partir en ce moment. Avez-vous ne serait-ce que pensé à la faculté ?

\- Au revoir Seijuro, le majordome est en possession de vos billets.

Son paternel ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps d'en placer une. L'ordre avait claqué, sec et rude. On ne lui demandait qu'obéissance, c'était tout. Le rouge reconnaissait ce trait de caractère car c'était une caractéristique non négligeable venant de son personnage, mais de la part de son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela horripilant.

Soupir.

Pile à cet instant là, trois coups furent toqués à la porte. Un « entrez » glacial fut prononcé, et Kurama fit cas de sa présence dans la chambre.

« Kurama, fais tes valises, nous rentrons au Japon. »

* * *

Oh, mais qu'il détestait les aéroports !

En plus, pour il ne savait quelle raison, il était obligé de prendre un vol…commercial. Alors, il était là, parmi ces gens du bas peuple, à faire la queue. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Obliger quelqu'un à se mélanger à des personnes aussi inférieures devrait être interdit. Il sentait son urticaire arriver. Et en plus, dans son malheur, il fallait qu'un indésirable essaye de passer devant lui dans la file d'attente et qu'en plus il ne renverse son milkshake à la vanille sur lui. Rester poli, rester poli, se répétait-il.

De son visage sombre, Akashi se retourna vers le fauteur de trouble pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, même si ça ne l'était pas vraiment, ce fut celui-là en question qui prit la parole, et le rouge fut encore plus en colère face au ton monotone utilisé.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne regardais pas devant moi

\- J'ai cru voir, oui

Son vis-à-vis avait les cheveux incroyablement bleus. Etait ce possible d'en avoir d'aussi bleus ? Un mouchoir lui fut tendu et le rouge commença à s'essuyer.

\- Vous savez, ce serait la moindre des politesses de dire merci.

\- Pourquoi le devais-je ? C'est vous qui avez renversé votre boisson sur ma chemise.

Le plus petit des deux fronça ses sourcils et Akashi haussa un des siens.

\- Vous êtes malpoli.

\- Je ne vous permets pas.

Il était énervé. Cet espèce de schtroumpf lui faisait la leçon alors que c'était lui le coupable de toute cette situation. Une remarque acerbe s'apprêtait à sortir de ses lèvres lorsque Furihata, qui était parti au toilettes quelques minutes plus tôt, et Kurama, qui était chargé de leurs bagages, arrivèrent.

\- Tiens, Seijuro, tu as taché ta chemise ?

\- Non, c'est ce…

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que le bleuté avait disparu et que la file s'était estompée. Il soupira et s'avança vers la caissière en lui tendant les passeports et billets d'avion.

« Merci. »

La jeune dame ne pu se retenir de rosir légèrement face à cette voix grave, mais un regard assassin plus tard, ne demandez pas venant de qui, et elle s'arrêta de loucher sur notre bel héritier. Le voyage allait être long.

 **XxxxX**

L'avion avait décollé il y'a de cela trente minutes. Kurama lisait tranquillement un livre, et Furihata s'était endormi, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Petit ami qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Il se leva donc pour aller aux toilettes, faisant très attention à ne pas réveiller le mollusque.

Il tapa à la porte, vérifiant que personne n'était là. Il était sur le point d'entrer lorsqu'un faible « c'est occupé » lui répondit, rapidement suivit d'une série de vomissement.

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'homme qu'il était aurait rebroussé chemin, mais ayant une très bonne mémoire, il reconnu facilement la voix du malade. Il pénétra donc dans les toilettes, et découvrit, avachi sur la cuvette, le garçon qu'il avait rencontré tantôt. Il eu un rictus moqueur.

« Vous… »

L'autre releva la tête un instant avant de grimacer et de continuer à rendre son déjeuner.

« Mal des transports ? »

Le bleu aurait été tenté de répliquer que c'était le fait de voir sa tête de petit démon qui lui donnait la nausée, mais l'avion ne lui en laissa pas le temps, victime d'une petite turbulence.

« Pourriez-vous me passer une bouteille d'eau, s'il vous plait ? »

Et Akashi fit rouler une bouteille d'eau minérale jusqu'aux pieds du bleuté. Oh, mais c'est trop aimable !

\- Merci.

\- Vous êtes sarcastique. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Et qu'en ai-je à faire ? »

Le rouge tiqua dangereusement du sourcil. Ce gars n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il aurait tellement aimé lui plongé la tête dans l'eau sale de ces toilettes miteuses, mais bizarrement, il se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire.

\- Pourquoi prenez-vous l'avion si vous avez le mal des transports ?

\- C'est trop long à expliquer.

\- On en a pour onze heure de vol avant la prochaine escale alors, je vous en prie.

Et c'est ainsi que, sans le savoir, ils discutèrent toute la nuit sans se lasser des paroles de l'autre. Le malaise de Kuroko s'estompa petit à petit, tandis Akashi ne s'ennuya pas une seule seconde.

 **XxxxX**

Les passagers descendirent de l'avion un à un à l'escale de Doha, mais lorsque que Akashi chercha parmi eux une chevelure bleue, il ne trouva rien.

* * *

Cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'il était rentré au Japon et il regrettait déjà Paris. D'abord, il avait du subir quarante huit heures de vol avec escale, les bavardages incessants de Furihata et maintenant, alors qu'il espérait pouvoir se reposer tranquillement, il avait fallut que son père s'y mette également. Pour couronner le tout, monsieur se permettait le luxe de le faire attendre devant la porte de son bureau.

Un homme habillé d'un costard cravate sortit de son espace de travaille. Akashi le salua d'un hochement de tête et entra dans la pièce.

\- Comment as été ton vol ?

\- Très long et…fatiguant.

Le reproche sonnait clairement dans sa voix, mais son visage demeura stoïque. Son père ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se saisit de papiers qu'il tendit à son fils.

\- Qu'est ce ?

\- Lis.

Le plus petit des deux rouges fronça les sourcils.

\- Les revenus de ce mois ?

\- Les affaires vont mal, Seijuro.

Partout dans le Japon ainsi que dans le monde entier, le vignoble de la famille Akashi était cité comme exemple. Leur vin faisait l'unanimité, même au-delà des frontières. Leurs vignes était entretenues avec le plus grand soin et satisfaisaient toujours les acheteurs. Mais dernièrement, un vignoble avait élu domicile non loin d'eux et depuis, les acheteurs leurs faisaient faut bon.

Masaomi prit une bouteille de vin et en rempli un verre. Il le tendit à son fils en lui intimant de gouter.

\- Hum C'est…spécial

\- Effectivement. Leur vin allie douceur, et amertume.

\- Oui, je vois le problème. Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas comment je pourrais vous être utile.

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres du père d'Akashi, à l'identique de son fils.

« Je veux que tu infiltres leur vignoble en tant qu'employé pour découvrir leur secret de fabrication »

A suivre…

Kuroko : C'est…spécial.

Auteure : Merci.

Akashi : ce n'ai pas un compliment.

Auteure : continue comme ça et je te laisse plus longtemps avec l'autre casse-couilles.

Akashi :…

* * *

 **Note de fin :** J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu d'écrire la suite et tout, même si j'ai des tonnes d'idées. Je suis très perplexe face à cette fic et voilà, si ça vous plait et que vous voulez une suite, laissez une **review** ou alors, venez en **PV** pour me le dire. Je m'en remets à vous. Si ça vous plait, j'essayerai de poster Vendredi de la semaine prochaine. Pardon pour l'heure tardive :)

Je vous envoie de gros Bisous baveux ^^

Soyez heureux, mangez des fruits, et n'écrasez pas les fleurs.


	2. Chapter 2 : Premières esquisses

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Couples : Akakuro, Aokise, Midotaka et Muramuro

Rating : M

Note 1 : Non, je ne pleure pas, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil *prffff*. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à une telle réaction de votre part (Aho : et j'comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Moi qui croyais avoir la paix un moment, Moi : ouais c'est ça, rêve) Je suis agréablement surprise et heureuse aussi ^^ Pourrais-je assez vous remercier un jour ? Purée, vous allez arrêter de me faire chialer ?! Franchement, merci à toutes les belles personnes qui lisent, qui commentent, suivent et mettent ma fic sur leur liste de favoris, vous êtes les meilleurs ^^

Merci aux revieweurs anonymes :

 **La tt de poulpe :** Est-ce normal qu'à chaque fois que je vois ton pseudo, j'ai des envies de calamars ? (ok jme calme) nonnnn ce n'est pas **Remember me** , désolée, mais le fait que je m'occupe d'une autre fiction en ce moment ne veut pas dire que je l'abandonne, pardon de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même :)

 **Guest du 14/9/17 :** Et moi je suis tellement, tellement heureuse que tu aimes ce que j'écris, (wow, ça stresse) j'espère de tout cœur que tu passeras un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre ^^

 **Emelynn21 :** Oh merciii et t'inquiète, la suite de **Remember me** c'est bientôt haha, heureuse que cette nouvelle histoire te plaise j'espère que ça sera de même pour ce chapitre :)

Note 1 : J'ai chopé une…ACHTAM…merde à force d'écrire du Akafuri. C'est les dieux du Akakuro qui me punissent pour ma '' trahison ''. Vade Retro Satanass ! Du coup, les perso vont en baver mouhah-ATCHAM ! Je loue le Akakuro !

Note 2 **:** Bon, plus sérieusement, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les vignobles au Japon et je me suis renseignée sur la viticulture depuis la nuit des temps. Malgré tout ça, le tout est quand même assez flou. Quant aux différents postes au sein du travail des vignes, j'en ai trouvé mais, je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi consistent certains d'entre eux. J'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Autre part, j'aimerais vous prévenir sur le fait que Hanamiya ainsi qu'un autre personnage, dont je ne vous direz pas le nom, apparaitrons dans l'histoire, ils seront plus vieux que Akashi, Kuroko et Furihata de quelques années et j'ai un peur que ça déplaise haha ^^

 **Ps :** Merci à la fabuleuse **Kama-chan59** Pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **2\. Premières esquisses.**

* * *

« - _L'amour, tu vois, lui a-t-il expliqué, c'est vraiment comme la neige à Paris. C'est bien joli quand ça vous tombe dessus mais ça ne tient pas. Et ensuite, c'est foutu, soit ça vire à la boue, soit ça vire à la glace, très vite c'est plus ennuis que émois. »_

Jean Echenoz, _Les grandes blondes._

* * *

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Ses iris étaient légèrement écarquillés, ses lèvres pincées au maximum, et un tic nerveux avait prit possession de son œil droit. Il était pâle comme un linge. Tellement que son père faillit lui proposer un morceau de sucre. Puis soudain, le rouge reprit son expression faciale habituelle, c'est-à-dire froide et hautaine, ses sourcils se fronçant.

Etait-ce une blague ? Déjà que l'idée même de se frotter à des personnes si…dénuées de savoir vivre lui donnait des crises d'urticaire, maintenant il était obligé de faire semblant d'être l'un des leurs ? Il chercha dans le regard de son paternel toute trace d'amusement dissimulée, mais non, il était froid et fermé.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas confier cette tache à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Tu es le seul en qui ma confiance réside. »

Masaomi alla s'assoir sur la chaise de son bureau et lia ses mains en dessous de son menton. De ses yeux rouge sang, il jugeait toutes les mimiques de son fils et fut étonné de ne pouvoir lire en lui. Ses pupilles voyagèrent un instant pour s'échouer sur le mur brodé de tapisserie derrière Seijūrō. Il avait toujours aimé ce style un peu victorien tapit sur ses murs, qui surplombait magnifiquement les peintures dont ils étaient les proprietaires. Il en aimait une en particulier, pour apporter une certaine tendresse au lieu si austère dans lequel il passait pratiquement toutes ses journées.

« Si tu as ne cessais-ce que l'audace de refuser, je ferais déplacer sa tombe. »

Les yeux du plus jeune suivirent la trajectoire de ceux de son père. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup ce tableau. Même s'il ne représentait pas brièvement l'illustre beauté de sa mère; cette femme si magnifique. Son regard se fit mauvais et même s'il ne laissa absolument rien paraitre, une vague d'appréhension fit choir son bateau de sérénité intérieur.

« Vous me faites du chantage ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, incrédule.

Ce n'était absolument pas une question, mais un fait qu'il se contentait d'exposer.

« Je vois plutôt cela comme un moyen pour toi de garder la chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus. »

Ils se fixaient en chien de faïence, pupille contre pupille. Malgré tout le respect qu'Akashi ressentait à l'égard de son père, pour certaines choses comme celles-ci, il refusait catégoriquement de s'écraser devant lui, mettant à l'honneur la fierté légendaire de sa famille. Il savait, qui, il était, et ce qu'il valait. Son père, en dépit de sa colère quant à la désobéissance de son seul enfant, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté. Un Akashi ne baissait les yeux devant personne. C'était les autres qui baissaient les yeux devant eux. Seijūrō voyait très bien dans le jeu de son paternel. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que celui-ci pourrait parfaitement mettre ses menaces à exécution.

« Même s'il m'arrivait d'accepter votre proposition, je ne m'y connais pas bien dans le domaine de la viticulture.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire de telles choses, Seijūrō. »

En effet, le rouge n'était pas en reste sur, rappelons le bien, le domaine qui faisait la richesse de sa famille depuis tant d'années. Quelque part, il comprenait les agissements de son père pour ce qui était de leur concurrent. Un concours de vin allait avoir lieu dans huit mois, et le prototype qui allait être présenté n'était qu'à mi-chemin de sa fabrication. Leurs vignes étaient encore plus fructifiantes que jamais, mais pourtant, ils se faisaient délaisser par les acquéreurs, au profit du vignoble voisin. Il leur fallait un petit plus pour booster les ventes et faire l'unanimité à nouveau.

Le fils laissa échapper un léger sifflement. Il comprenait l'enjeu de l'affaire et ne pouvait malgré lui, se résoudre à laisser l'empire familial couler.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce sans plus d'attention pour son géniteur.

Et celui-ci sourit. Il avait gagné. Seijūrō avait beau avoir l'esprit d'un fin manipulateur, son père avait beaucoup plus d'expériences dans le domaine.

 **XxxxX**

L'autre avait encore gagné. Mais un jour, il le savait, ce serait lui, qui aurait le dessus. Il se rendit d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre, et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il devait rester seul un instant. Comment les choses, d'habitude si platoniques dans sa vie, pouvaient avoir pris de telles tournures ? Quand bien même la situation l'inccommodait, il se sentait cependant intrigué. La monotonie dont il se plaignait continuellement allait être cassé pour quelques mois maintenant, et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Il soupira en tournant la poignée de sa porte.

Furihata était adossé à la grande fenêtre aux longs rideaux blancs, son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille. La chambre de notre bel héritier était, comme on pourrait aisément le deviner, assez simple, et ne comportait que le strict minimum, du moins pour une personne aussi riche que lui, malgré son immensité. Pour preuves, un ordinateur portable dernier cri trônait sur son bureau en bois de chêne, et un lit à baldaquin avait trouvé sa place au centre de la chambre. Un mini-salon de thé résidait du côté gauche de la pièce, et un beau lustre doré avait trouvé son bonheur au plafond. Oui, franchement, c'était le strict nécessaire.

Entre temps, la discussion téléphonique du châtain s'était finie et celui-ci, s'était tourné vers son fiancé, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'avança vers le rouge, et une fois à sa hauteur, lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Il chercha ensuite à l'approfondir, léchant doucement la lèvre inférieure du garçon aux cheveux couleur sang, mais celui-ci le repoussa fermement, nullement d'humeur pour ce genre de chose.

« Pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre, Kōki ? » Lui demanda- t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Il était déjà bien assez fatigué comme ça, et n'avait absolument pas besoin d'un lot de problème supplémentaire.

« Eh…bien, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer l'après midi ensemble.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai quelque chose de prévu. »

Furihata fut blessé par le ton glacial utilisé par son amant. Il était vrai qu'Akashi se comportait ainsi avec tout le monde mais, il n'arrivait pas à l'encaisser lorsqu'il était le destinataire d'une telle froideur.

« Mais, je pars demain avec ma mère pour deux mois en Italie ! Tu ne peux pas reporter ce rendez-vous ?

\- Non, c'est très important, et baisses d'un ton.

\- Ah oui ? En quoi est-ce plus important que notre couple ? » Explosa-t-il, ne prenant même pas en compte l'avertissement de son fiancé.

Les yeux du rouge se rétrécirent dangereusement.

« C'est son anniversaire, aujourd'hui. » Et là, Kōki se tut. Il comprit son écart de conduite et voulu s'excuser, mais AKashi ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et se saisit de son manteau beige accroché sur le porte manteau.

« Ne fermes pas à clé lorsque tu partiras. La domestique viendra faire le ménage.»

Un petit « Seijūrō » fut murmuré avec une voix pleine de tristesse avant que la porte ne claque violement.

Akashi marchait d'un pas rapide dans les corridors de sa résidence. Il fit un crochet par l'aile Est, où se trouvait la maison des employés. Il toqua à l'une des portes, et Kurama sortit, vêtu de son uniforme de travail.

« Akashi-sama ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- On va la voir. »

Et son chauffeur lui offrit un petit sourire tendre.

 **XxxxX**

La voiture s'arrêta pile devant ce lieu sacré où résidait actuellement tant d'âmes perdues et d'êtres chers comme détestables. La portière s'ouvrit, et Akashi sortit de sa berline noire, un bouquet de lys à la main. Kurama ne descendit pas de son poste, comprenant silencieusement que le rouge avait besoin d'un moment de solitude avec la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il s'avançait doucement dans cet endroit si sombre, jetant de temps à autre de petits regards aux autres ''habitants '' de ce lieu si fâcheux. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant une pierre tombale, sur laquelle était inscrit en italique. _« Akashi Shiori, nous ne t'oublierons jamais. Ton souvenir résidera toujours en nous.»_ Son regard prit un accent peiné et nostalgique. Il n'y avait qu'elle, pour le décontenancer ainsi sans même lui parler.

Il déposa les fleurs sur la pierre froide, la frôlant au passage, de ses doigts. A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, les souvenirs ne cessaient d'affluer dans son esprit. Il revoyait ce visage emplit de tendresse qui berçait ses nuits, cette bouche si aimante, couvrir son visage d'enfant de tendre baisers il revoyait sa mère lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Sa bouche à lui, se faisait extrêmement pâteuse. Il se racla difficilement la gorge.

« Bonjour, mère. Je vous ai apporté vos fleurs préférées, j'espère qu'elles vous plaisent. Je ne suis pas venu l'année dernière, et je ne comptais pas venir celle-ci non plus, mais j'avais besoin d'une oreille attentive, et quoi de mieux qu'une mère pour cela. Je ne suis ni heureux ni triste, mère. Je me contente de vivre, et c'est lassant. Bientôt, je vais certainement me marier. J'aurais aimé que vous soyez là. Plein d'évènements se sont produits depuis ma dernière venue. J'ai eu la meilleure moyenne de toute ma faculté lors des derniers partiels, et je n'en suis même pas heureux. C'est tellement commun et…habituel, que je me dis que ce serait étrange, si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je voulais avant tout, vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Votre présence me manque.»

Il y a dix ans de cela, Shiori tomba gravement malade. Elle avait passé tous les tests prescrits par les médecins, mais aucune anomalie n'avait été détectée. La maison des Akashi connut alors, l'une des plus horribles périodes de son existence. Pourtant, malgré le mal qui la rongeait, son sourire n'avait point disparu, il était juste…moins éclatant. Elle passait tout son temps à réconforter son entourage dans l'idée que tout allait bien. D'apparence, Les autres semblaient plus inquiets qu'elle de sa situation, mais c'était faux. Seijūrō, en dépit de ses dix ans, arrivait parfaitement à décrypter la minuscule lueur de peur qui dansait continuellement le regard de sa maman. Avoir le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas chez vous, et que vous pourriez peut-être mourir demain était lancinant. Après tout, qu'y avait-il après la mort ? Le vide ? Le paradis ? L'enfer ? Aucuns êtres humains en vie ne pouvaient-en témoigner. Alors, il y avait cette peur de l'inconnu, un endroit où ceux que vous aimiez n'étaient pas.

Une semaine plus tard, on apprit que la jeune femme était atteinte d'un cancer de stade quatre. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Même sur son lit de mort, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Et là, malgré son visage cerné par la fatigue, et son crane dégarni par la calvitie, le rouge la trouva belle, incroyablement belle. Quelques secondes plus tard, et elle s'éteignit. Toute la maison fut secouée d'une grande vague de tristesse. Les domestiques avaient perdu une patronne d'une gentillesse honorable, un homme avait perdu sa femme, et un fils sa mère. Le lendemain, Akashi trouva sur sa table de chevet une petite boite contenant un pendentif avec la lettre « _K.T »_ gravé en italique sur la pierre centrale, ainsi qu'un mot. Pendant, longtemps, il rechercha la signification de cette mystérieuse gravure, en vain. Il se demandait encore, aujourd'hui, ce que signifiait « _K.T »._

« Je suis sûr que ça devait être une belle personne.»

Seijūrō se retourna, surpris par cette voix, et tomba nez à nez avec le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

« Que faites-vous là ? Vous m'espionnez ? Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

\- Je suis là depuis à peine quelques minutes. Et non, je ne vous espionnais pas, nous sommes dans un cimetière, je vous signale, et j'ai autant le droit de me trouver ici que vous.»

Le rouge siffla dédaigneusement à l'égard du turquoise qui gardait une expression complètement impassible.

« Vous devriez apprendre à mieux parler aux gens.

\- Et bien, nous apprendrons ensemble, dans ce cas. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le rouge esquissa un petit sourire. Lui, qui d'ordinaire détestait être contredit, était intrigué par la personnalité si neutre du jeune homme. Tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'attirait.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous parti comme un voleur, l'autre fois ?

\- J'avais des affaires à régler, à Doha. »

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient commencé à marcher vers la sortie du cimetière. Une hors de cet endroit macabre, Akashi chercha des yeux la voiture qui l'avait emmené, en vain. Remarquant son trouble, son compagnon lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Son portable vibra. Il le déverrouilla habillement, puis lu le message que Kurama lui avait-envoyer.

« _Veuillez m'excusez, Akashi-sama, mais monsieur votre père avait besoin d'un chauffeur pour le conduire à une réunion très importante. Je ne pouvais le faire attendre. Et puis, le jeune homme en votre compagnie m'a l'air fort agréable. Je suis sûr que vous passerez une belle journée. »_

Le rouge grinça des dents. Cet espèce de…Il ne trouvait même pas de mots assez insultants pour le qualifier, tellement l'énervement l'avait pris entre ses griffes. Il serra fortement son téléphone dans ses doigts, résistant à l'envie de le jeter au sol pour apaiser sa rage.

« Tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un d'assez impulsif. Viens, je t'offre un milkshake. »

Akashi haussa un sourcil face au tutoiement du garçon aux yeux cyan et à cette soudaine invitation.

« Tu te décides enfin à m'appeler tu.

\- Toi aussi, je te rappelle. » Fit le turquoise en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Au début, il avait été lui-même surpris de ce signe de politesse qu'il avait témoigné à l'égard du jeune homme, d'autant plus que celui-ci semblait avoir le même âge que lui puis, il avait fini par se prendre au jeu, et à aimer cette fausse politesse, enjolivée d'un zeste de moquerie.

« Je n'aime pas ces boissons. Elles sont trop sucrées et, je trouve ça dégoutant.»

Le turquoise, pendant un subtil moment, lui offrit une expression franchement outrée, avant de reprendre une mine stoïque, les lèvres légèrement pincées. Un petit sourire narquois vint se loger à la commissure des lèvres d'Akashi. Ainsi, l'autre aimait autant que ça les milkshakes ? Intéressant…

 **XxxxX**

La pièce était sombre. Le plancher, rongé par les termites, grinçait horriblement sous ses chaussures. L'endroit était incroyablement sale et humide. Une odeur nauséabonde de putréfaction avait trouvée refuse au sein des murs délabrés du sous-sol. Aucune fenêtre n'était présente dans le bâtiment souterrain. Juste une petite ouverture résidait en haut du mur de gauche. Une petite lampe, dont la lumière se faisait haletante, était accrochée au plafond. Des taches de sang souillaient le sol déjà en très mauvais état. Au fond, caché dans la pénombre, se trouvait un homme à carrure imposante. Il était assit sur un vieux canapé aux ressorts tout rouillé, deux autres hommes se tenant debout, à sa gauche et à sa droite.

« Le compte y ait ? » Demanda l'homme d'une voix grave, tapi dans l'ombre.

Un autre homme se trouvait devant lui, nullement impressionné par le charisme et le ton glacial de son vis-à-vis. A ses pieds, deux énormes mallettes en cuir brun. Il s'empara de l'une d'elles et la posa sur la table en face de lui.

« Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? »

L'autre esquissa dans l'ombre, un énorme sourire narquois.

« Ouvre la mallette. »

Il s'exécuta, toujours aussi décontracté.

« Toutes les armes que tu m'as demandé sont là. Elles vaudront une fortune, à l'étranger.

\- Parfait, siffla l'autre. »

Ils se sourirent cruellement, puis l'homme debout sortit brusquement un révolver de son pantalon, et le pointa dans la direction du second. Ce dernier, toujours assis, ne s'arrêta pas de sourire pour autant, à l'identique du détenteur d'arme. Le sourire mauvais de celui-ci s'agrandit, et il orienta lentement l'arme dans la direction du mur derrière lui, et tira huit coups de feu successifs, sans un regard pour sa cible. Il eut un grognement de souffrance, puis un son d'éclaboussures, et enfin, plus rien.

« Tu devrais veiller, de temps en temps à dératiser cet endroit. La vermine s'y incruste de plus en plus, c'est agaçant. Dis au Zodiac d'arrêter de nous envoyer ses chiens, dit-il en remettant son calibre soixante-deux à sa place.

\- Je devrai bientôt m'entretenir avec lui. Je lui dirai au moment oportun. »

Il claqua des doigts.

« Débarrassez-vous du corps. »

 **XxxxX**

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils longeaient les rues de Kyoto ensemble. Parlant de tout et de rien, s'envoyant des piques par-ci par-là. Plus tard, Seijūrō avait fini par apprendre la raison de la présence du cyan dans le cimetière. En effet, il était venu déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de sa grande mère. La complicité dont ils faisaient preuve, bien que subtile, était d'une certaine étrangeté. Pourtant, en terme technique, ils n'étaient que deux inconnus. Après tout, Akashi ne connaissait même pas l'identité du turquoise, et vice-versa. Ça pourrait très bien être un psychopathe, un tueur à gage recherché. Même si, le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas le profil de quelqu'un de mauvais. Alors, le rouge ouvrit la bouche pour aborder le sujet, mais fut coupé par un sursaut du garçon en sa compagnie. Celui-ci regarda sa montre et fit une petite moue.

« Mon tableau…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda le rouge en haussant un sourcil, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Le turquoise releva ses yeux bleus sur lui.

« J'avais prévu d'aller chercher un objet à moi chez…Une amie. L'endroit est juste à quelques mètres.»

Le rouge comprit silencieusement la question du bleuté, à savoir, s'il voulait le suivre. Il pesa un moment le pour et le contre. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'important de prévu et puis, peut être qu'après, il aura le temps de demander de nom du garçon. Il haussa les épaules pour lui répondre.

.

.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, leurs pas foulèrent l'entrée d'une grande baraque, dont la décoration extérieure était assez sobre et sans prétention. Sur la façade de l'humble bâtiment était marqué en grand caractère, « _Bronze »._ Le plus petit poussa la porte en verre de l'établissement, faisant par la même occasion, sonner la cloche qui y était accrochée.

L'intérieur du domaine était ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'intéressant. Du Jazz résonnait calmement dans ses murs. Il y avait des artistes qui chantaient, en phase avec la musique, sur la petite scène présente dans le lieu. Des personnes un peu plus au fond peignaient, l'esprit comme transporté dans un autre monde. Dans un des coins, un peu plus au fond encore, un modeste groupe de danseurs exerçaient leur art, pendant que d'autres étaient carrément assis par terre, des photos éparpillées négligemment autour d'eux. La déco murale étaient également pour le moins, originale. Des éclaboussures de peinture de toutes les couleurs, ainsi que des photos accrochées à l'épingle bordaient les cloisons. Le bleu, qui semblait plutôt connu par les habitués de l'établissement, s'avança vers le petit bar où une jeune fille, habillé d'une robe blanche, nettoyait des verres.

« Riko-san. »

La brune sursauta, manquant de faire tomber le verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, puis, elle soupira de soulagement en relevant ses yeux marron sur notre bleu. Elle lui sourit gentiment, avant de se pencher un peu sur le comptoir du bar pour lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux.

« Haaa…Testsuya, toujours aussi invisible hein ? Tu m'as fait peur.»

Akashi haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça, le jeune garçon se nommait Tetsuya…

« Désolé Riko-san, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. » Lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Dis-donc, tu es bien accompagné ce soir, qui est-ce ? » Lui demanda t elle en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns, derrière son oreille.

« Quelqu'un. »

Le rouge afficha un sourire narquois face à cette réponse. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis. La brune remarqua son amusement, et ne pu s'empêcher de s'en réjouir mentalement. Elle pouffa discrètement derrière sa main, puis, ouvrit la porte du minibar.

« Je pense savoir pourquoi tu es là. Allez, viens, suis-moi. »

Et elle se dirigea vers un petit couloir à l'opposer de la troupe de danseurs qui continuait toujours à enchainer les mouvements dans un rythme parfait. Même dans les couloirs, il y'avait des personnes qui peignaient ou qui jouaient d'un instrument particulier. Akashi se pencha à l'oreille de Tetsuya.

« J'ignorais, l'existence de tels endroits, à Kyoto.

\- Oui, effectivement, c'est peu commun. C'est une réunion d'artistes, de gens qui cherchent le calme et la sérénité, pour se trouver dans leur art. Ici, l'on ne juge personne. Il n'ya ni sexe, ni race. Nous sommes juste, un groupe d'individus, qui se retrouvent pour recréer le monde, notre monde. »

Vraiment, plus que jamais pour le rouge, le bleu était une personne intéressante, avec une vision des choses propres à lui. Il se redressa, fixant Tetsuya dans les yeux. Celui-ci accrocha son regard, pendant quelques secondes qui leurs parurent, à tout deux, une éternité, avant que Riko ne leur signale qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Dans la salle où ils se trouvaient maintenant, une cinquantaine de toiles, de photos et de poèmes couvraient les murs. D'autres, peintures pas encore achevées, trainaient par terre, au milieu de pots de couleur. Une jeune fille à la chevelure rosée, était assise à même le sol, essayant de reproduire consciencieusement, chaque trait du fin visage de son modèle. Son pantalon noir, recouvert de peinture semblait lui servir de chiffon. Elle ne paraissait également, en aucune façon, gênée de se trouver en soutient gorge devant tous ceux présents dans la pièce, et visiblement, c'était de même pour les autres artistes.

« Satsuki, combien de fois vais-je te dire de mettre un t-shirt ?! » S'énerva calmement Riko.

L'interpellée se retourna en affichant une moue boudeuse.

« Tu sais très bien que ça sape mon processus créatif ! » Répliqua-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte de la présence de son bleu.

« Tetsu-kun ! Hurla-t-elle en fan hystérique, lui sautant au cou avec virulence, oubliant par la même occasion son model qui en avait franchement assez de sourire.

\- Momoi-san, lui répondit Tetsuya de sa voix monotone. »

Momoi le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, et Akashi dû se racler la gorge pour faire cas de sa présence. Les yeux roses de la jeune fille se portèrent sur lui, et elle posa au turquoise, sans pour autant le lâcher, la même question que la brune lui avait posée tantôt.

« Qui est ce ?

\- Quelqu'un.»

Satsuki se détacha un peu de jeune homme auquel elle s'était accrochée, pour adresser un sourire rayonnant au rouge.

« Momoi Satsuki, enchantée ! Quel est ton nom ?

\- Hum. » Lui répondit-il, le visage fermé et les mains dans ses poches.

La rose fronça les sourcils face à ce manque de réaction, puis reporta son attention sur le garçon dans ses bras.

« J'imagine que tu es venu chercher ton tableau.

\- Oui, je l'avais oublié ici, la dernière fois.

\- T'inquiète, je vais te le chercher. »

Puis, elle relâcha sa prise sur le turquoise et parti chercher l'objet demandé. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard avec le fameux tableau, bien emballé.

« Tu devrais être moins tête en l'air, Tetsu-kun.

\- Désolé Momoi-san, j'étais assez pressé, fit-il en reprenant son œuvre.

\- C'est quand même dommage que tu viennes me voir juste pour ça ! » Gémit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Testuya lui frotta gentiment les cheveux, pour l'empêcher de bouder.

« Je reviendrai une autre fois, promis. »

La jeune fille troqua sa mauvaise humeur contre un énorme sourire, et sauta dans les bras de son Tetsu-kun, manquant de les faire tomber tous les deux.

« On ne la changera jamais. » Soupira tendrement Riko.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, puis le rouge et le bleu finirent par partir.

« Dis, Satsuki, c'était bien le garçon que Tetsuya à peint, non ?

\- Ouais, répondit la rose avec un sourire plein de malice. »

 **XxxxX**

« Alors, comme ça, tu peins.

\- Oui, c'est l'une de mes plus grandes passions. Et toi ? »

Akashi eut un regard différent de d'habitude, pour le turquoise, et celui-ci se retourna pour faire face au rouge.

« La science.

\- La science ? C'est très loin de ce que je fais, moi.

\- Pas forcément, Tetsuya. »

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Seijūrō ne se lassait pas de ce prénom. Les lettres roulaient sur sa langue, comme s'il était depuis tant d'années destiné à ne prononcer que lui.

« Tiens, il y'a une fontaine, là bas. » Dit le turquoise en empoignant le bras du rouge, à la surprise de celui-ci.

Ils étaient dans parc, dont toute l'allée était bordée d'arbres. Une petite fontaine, avait trouvé sa place au milieu de ce fabuleux décor.

« On fait un vœu ?

\- Fais le tout seul. Pour ma part, il en est hors de question. »

En tant que scientifique, il trouvait ce genre de chose absurde, et d'une stupidité sans nom. Ce n'était pas en jetant une pièce dans une fontaine que votre vie allait changer. Mais visiblement, le bleu n'était aucunement de son avis, et Akashi haussa un sourcil.

« Tu recommences encore.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- A te comporter comme un pauvre type.

\- Et toi à me manquer de respect. »

Le rouge fronça les sourcils, peu enclin à se laisser insulter ainsi. Mais l'autre répliqua également, et s'ensuivit une mini joute verbale. Après moult piques lancées, ce fut Seijūrō qui baissa les armes, se disant que finalement ce ne serait pas la fin du monde. Devant le petit sourire vainqueur de Tetsuya, Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, en signe d'exaspération.

« Bien, qu'on en finisse. »

Et ils s'approchèrent de la source d'eau, se tournèrent, et comptèrent jusqu'à trois, avant de jeter leurs pièces.

« Quel vœu à tu fais, Tetsuya ?

\- Si je te le dis, il ne se réalisera pas. »

Ils se sourirent.

 **XxxxX**

Ils finirent par se séparer, et, Akashi ne se rendit compte que trop tard, qu'il connaissait peut-etre le prénom de Tetsuya, mais pas son nom de famile, et celui-ci, ne savait absolument rien de lui. le turquoise n'avait pas posé la question non plus. Il ne savait même pas s'ils allaient se recroiser un jour, et le rouge se traita pour la première fois de sa vie de véritable idiot, pour ne pas avoir prit, une adresse e-mail, ou un numéro de téléphone.

« Akashi-sama, votre père veut vous voir dans son bureau. » L'interpela un domestique.

De son ton glacial, le rouge le congédia et se rendit dans le lieu de travail de son paternel. Il tapa trois fois à la porte, avant d'avoir la permission d'entrer. En entrant dans la pièce, Akashi vit que Kurama y était également. Lui en voulant toujours pour le mauvais coup de cet après midi, ses yeux lui envoyèrent des éclairs, et au lieu d'avoir peur, le chauffeur sourit gentiment.

« Seijūrō, fit Masaomi en retirant ses lunettes.

\- Père. »

Le plus vieux, se leva et marcha en direction de son coffre-fort. Il tapa un code sur le boitier, et sa minuscule porte en métal s'ouvrit. Il en retira une enveloppe.

« Tiens, c'est pour ta mission. »

Intrigué, le plus jeune déchira le haut de l'enveloppe, et que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit un passeport et une carte d'identité, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme fausses étant donné le nom et le prénom qui étaient attribués à sa photo.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui mon fils, tu n'es plus, Akashi Seijūrō, mais Ikeda Kaitô.»

A suivre…

Auteure en pleine réflexion :…

Aho : Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore, celle-là ? Elle est beaucoup trop calme.

Akashi : On ne va pas s'en plaindre.

Kuroko : Est-ce que tout va bien, Tukie-san ?

Auteure : Je me demandais juste si je devais manger du chocolat blanc, ou du chocolat noir.

Aho se frappe le front : j'peux même pas réagir devant tant de conneries !

* * *

Note de fin : Voili, voilou, chapitre 2 bouclé ! Alors ça vous a plu ? **deedo4, Chat-malowe ?** J'aimerais vous dire à quel point je suis désolée pour mon retard, mais ma connexion internet encore joué la div, je suis vraiment désolée. Sinon, petite devinette pour vous que représente **K.T**? Faites moi aussi part de vos ressentis vis-à-vis de ce chapitre en **Review** ou en **Pv** hihi ) Pour le prochain chapitre, nous aurons un Aokise majoritairement.

 **Ps :** Chapitre écrit avec « _Wathever people Say I Am, That's What I'm Not »,_ le premier album des **Arctic Monkeys** dans les oreilles ^^

Je vous envoie des tas de bisous baveux. Soyez, heureux, mangez des fruits, et n'écrasez pas les fleurs :)

Kiss ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Frôlements

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Couples : Akakuro, Aokise, Midotaka et Muramuro

Rating : M

Note 1 : Les gens, ça fait longtemps ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, pardon. Je voulais aussi vous informer que je ne pourrai plus poster fréquemment mais pour ma défense, avec la reprise des cours, les choses sont devenues plus complexes et je n'avais plus trop le temps d'écrire, d'autant plus que j'ai le brevet à passer cette année, et comme je suis la plus jeune de ma classe et tout, les profs me mettent une pression de malade mdr, et parfois, ça sape mon moral ^^ J'espère vivement me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre haha !

J'espère que vous avez remarqué que j'essayais vraiment de faire avancer la relation d'Akashi et Kuroko lentement mais sûrement. Je veux les faire se connaître, s'aimer avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts, leurs certitudes et leurs incertitudes. Par ailleurs ce chapitre sera centré sur le point de vue de Kuroko et son entourage, et il y aura la présence de deux personnages OC dedans.

Beaucoup de mes idées pour cette fic sont vaguement inspirées de toussssss les feuilletons que j'ai vu durant ma courte vie !

Aussi, les gens forts en vignes etc., si vous pouviez me donner quelques conseils, ce serait cool ^^

Note 2 : Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, elles font vraiment chaud au cœur. À chaque fois que je me sentais mal, je relisais vos commentaires. Cela prouve qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient mon travail, et ça me donne la pêche BÉBÉ ! (Et je repars dans mes délires de merde XD) Non sérieusement, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point tout ce que vous faites me tue, dans le bon sens du terme, hein ! Merci aux revieweurs anonymes, les réponses à vos fabuleux messages sont à la fin de ce chapitre.

 **Annonce :** Je tenais à vous dire que…NON, K.T ne signifie pas Kuroko Tetsuya, je vous ai menés en bateau MOUHAHAHA ! (Danse du crabe) vous verrez la signification de ce sigle et vous saurez le contenu du mot que Shiori a laissé à notre Sei-chan au cours de l'histoire hihi ^_^ (Ps : ouais, je sais que je suis chiante miammmm ! XD)

Merci mille et une fois à Kama-chan59 de corriger mes bêtises. Je serais certainement perdue sans toi ) Vous lui devez un énorme merci à ma Kama-chan !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **3\. Frôlements.**

« _La vie, a dit quelqu'un, c'est ce qui vous arrive pendant que vous attendez que d'autres choses arrivent, qui, elles, n'arriveront jamais._ »

James Sallis, Bois mort

* * *

Il passa une main hagarde dans sa chevelure turquoise. Tetsuya peignait le monde et sa détresse. Les couleurs dansaient joyeusement en rythme sur sa toile et il se plaisait à laisser échapper quelques notes de bonheur de sa gorge. Il faisait se prélasser l'univers avec une grâce folle. Les coups de pinceaux voguaient, au gré taquin de son art, et ses perles bleutées se complaisaient du spectacle. Il représentait fièrement chaque battement de cils de ce monde. Il peignait l'émerveillement dans de beaux yeux vairons, l'enjouement au bord des lèvres, il bariolait des souvenirs, des sourires. Alors, ses mains dansaient autour de lui, et le domaine se colorait.

L'art avait toujours été son Everest. Depuis tout petit, dans ce regard pourtant si neutre, une catégorie de personnes pouvait se vanter de voir une passion certaine gambader furieusement dans les pupilles bleutées du jeune Kuroko. On voyait, dans ses gestes, une élégance certaine se manifester lorsque l'inspiration le prenait sauvagement entre ses griffes. Il n'était pas friand de ces manières d'artistes extravertis, qui prônaient à voix haute leur inclination certaine pour le créatif, non ! Il était plus de ceux qui brillaient, mais dans l'ombre. Paradoxal, mais vrai. Son talent était exceptionnel, et toutes les toiles qu'arborait fièrement son atelier étaient des preuves suffisantes de son don.

Les fenêtres de la salle étaient ouvertes, laissant une vue imprenable sur le bleuté en pleine action. De fins rayons de soleil dodelinaient doucement au creux des murs du lieu de jouissance artistique. Un bonheur haut en couleurs suintait de tous les pores du jeune homme. Il était heureux, et c'était ainsi à chaque fois qu'il touchait du bout des doigts ce monde si bien connu des rêveurs.

« Haaa, Tetsuya, tu peins toujours aussi bien. » Déclara une voie rocailleuse, pleine d'admiration, derrière le bleuté.

L'interpellé troqua son pinceau à bout rond contre un vieux chiffon, déjà bien sali de peinture et se nettoya rapidement les mains pour faire face à un vieil homme en chaise roulante.

« Grand-père, tu ne devrais pas te balader seul ainsi, dit-il en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de l'octogénaire avec un petit sourire.

\- Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées, mon petit. »

Un petit ricanement échappa au plus jeune, ce qui eut le mérite de faire apparaître une moue boudeuse sur les fines lèvres du plus vieux.

Habillé de son vieux blouson de l'époque où ses forces étaient encore requises au sein de l'armée japonaise en tant que général, et installé dans cette chaise roulante qui avait scellé sa vie à jamais, Kuroko Isato était beau. Mais pas de cette beauté que l'on vous dirait faire pâlir de jalousie le ciel et ses astres, mais de celle qui vous apaisait, et qui calmait bien des ouragans.

Ses grands yeux bleus où se reflétait une tendresse sans pareille pour ceux que son cœur chérissait, des cheveux blanchis par le poids écrasant des années, des rides semblant être faites de la plus fine des lames d'un couteau, et un sourire, son sourire chaleureux qui vous réchauffait immédiatement l'âme à chaque fois que vous croisiez son chemin.

« Peut-être, mais tu devrais faire plus attention.

— Rhoo, ne me dis pas que tu vas, toi aussi, me traiter comme un assisté, Tetsuya, fit-il en roulant les yeux de manière théâtrale.

— Non, mais j'aime te savoir en bonne santé, mon général, répliqua le jeune Kuroko avec un petit sourire. »

Kuroko se releva ensuite et marcha vers le coin gauche de l'atelier où calé au mur, un tableau était couvert d'un fin tissu blanc. L'étoffe fut retirée par le jeune homme, dévoilant une magnifique représentation d'un couché de soleil parfaitement réalisé. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de son grand-père et déclara :

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je n'ai pas pu te le donner hier lorsque je suis revenu, parce que tante Riemi m'a dit que tu dormais.

— Oh, que c'est beau, fit-il avec des yeux remplis d'étincelles, comme un enfant devant son cadeau de noël. »

Le turquoise lui adressa un sourire tendre, puis le regard du plus vieux fut happé par la peinture qui faisait tantôt l'objet de toute l'attention de son petit-fils.

« Ton modèle a les yeux de différentes couleurs ? C'est étrange, fit-il remarquer.

— Le personnage en lui-même est d'une complexité qui me dépasse.

— Qui est-ce ? »

Kuroko inspira une petite bouffée d'air, puis plissa un instant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas un ami, ni une connaissance. D'ailleurs, je ne connais même pas son nom. »

Le plus vieux haussa un de ses sourcils broussailleux.

« Mais il est inspirant, ajouta le jeune-homme à la chevelure azurée.

— Toi aussi, tu es étrange, Tetsuya, dit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Et se fut autour du petit-fils de hausser un de ses sourcils.

« Pas plus que toi. Allez, on va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner et tante Riemi va encore en faire toute une histoire.

— Elle ressemble trop à sa mère sur ce point, ricana doucement le vieil homme. »

Kuroko se plaça derrière son grand-père et commença à le pousser vers la sortie.

.

.

.

Dans la salle à manger, une ambiance joyeuse et entraînante, principalement produite par un jeune homme blond, faisait sourire les personnes présentes.

Au moment où Kuroko fit son entrée dans la salle, le garçon blond se jeta sur lui, l'apostrophant de ne pas avoir accompagné sa tante le chercher à la gare, ce à quoi le turquoise lui répondit par le fait qu'il était extrêmement occupé, déclenchant par la même occasion, une vague de " Tu es vraiment méchant Kurokocchi! "

Étant une amie de la famille Kise, Riemi avait proposé au jeune homme de venir passer ses vacances d'été dans leur énorme demeure familiale et ainsi, de part ses connaissances en tant que futur technicien de laboratoire, les aider à affiner le goût juteux de leur nectar.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans que la famille Kuroko avait racheté officiellement des terres à Kyoto, vendant par la même occasion, leur vignoble d'Osaka à de riches acquéreurs. Mais, les affaires n'avaient jamais aussi bien marché que ces derniers mois, et leur réputation n'en était que plus belle dans le domaine de la viticulture. Les terres actuelles avaient autrefois appartenu à leur famille, mais suite à la mort des parents de Tetsuya, l'endroit avait été vendu pour éviter la mise à la rue du jeune homme. Dernièrement, les propriétaires du domaine avaient fait part de leur désir d'aliéner le vignoble et les Kuroko, dont l'attachement pour ces terres n'avaient point disparu malgré toutes ces années et qui avaient, entre temps, vu leurs affaires prospérer, s'étaient délestés de leur territoire rempli de vignes, pour recouvrer leur bien.

« Kise-kun, tu m'étouffes.

— Mais, c'est que tu m'as manqué, Kurokocchi ! »

Le jeune Kise était, malgré son jeune âge, un chimiste extrêmement doué et sans toute fois faire déjà totalement partie du domaine du vin, était franchement demandé par la plupart des vignobles japonais pour une bonne gestion de laboratoire.

À dix-neuf ans seulement, et détenteur d'un bac plus cinq brillamment obtenu à l'université d'Howard en Californie, Ryouta projetait déjà de faire carrière dans le domaine viticole. Son charisme et son éternel sourire éclatant étaient des atouts majeurs qu'il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à sortir de sa manche, pour charmer ses potentiels futurs employeurs. D'un naturel joyeux, simple mais exubérant à la fois, le jeune homme arrivait facilement à mettre les gens à l'aise et à se faire des alliés, même si sa gentillesse se faisait parfois pesante, on ne pouvait qu'aimer cet être qui illuminait bien des esprits.

Riemi adorait prendre son petit déjeuner à une heure précise de la journée, et le fait que ces petits le prennent avec elle était un petit bonus qui ne manquait pas de la rendre heureuse.

« Enfin ! On attendait plus que vous, les garçons ! » S'exclama-t-elle lorsque Kuroko eut fini de s'extraire de la poigne de son ami.

Ils s'installèrent tous joyeusement à la grande table de la salle à manger, sous les réprimandes de Riemi qui n'appréciait aucunement le fait que son père se balade au sein de leur vaste demeure sans compagnie, ce à quoi le plus vieux lui répondit par un « Vous pensez tous que je suis un assisté. » empli de tristesse, et tout ça accompagné d'une magnifique moue boudeuse. Ah lala, ce vieux sénile aimait tellement les faire culpabiliser.

« Mais bien sûr que non, monsieur Kuroko. On s'inquiète simplement pour vous déclara Kise, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

— Kise-kun a raison, grand-père. On aime juste te savoir… en sécurité. »

Durant les onze longues années qui avaient suivi le décès tragique des parents de Tetsuya, Isato, dont la dépression s'était emparée à l'annonce de la perte de sa fille aînée, avait de nouveau dû faire face à la tragique sournoiserie de la vie en abandonnant ce qui avait fait de lui un soldat si reconnu de tous. Ça avait d'abord commencé par un banal « c'est juste mes articulations qui rouillent », pour finir par un passage d'urgence à l'hôpital d'Osaka pour des douleurs lancinantes aux muscles. Bilan : Dystrophie musculaire. Cela avait d'abord été un choc. Lui qui avait, pendant des années, usé de ses jambes pour s'échapper des pièges de l'ennemi, qui avait parcouru bien des champs de batailles dans son humble vie, se faisait avoir par le temps. Mais il avait fini par se reprendre. Oui, il avait perdu une fille mais il en avait une deuxième également ainsi qu'un petit-fils. Le bonheur était de nouveau venu frapper à sa porte.

« Bref, où est mono-sourcil ? Il ne déjeune pas avec nous ? Éluda-t-il en trempant ses lèvres dans son café.

— Papa, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ! S'exclama Riemi à l'entente du surnom moqueur, quoi que bien trouvé de son père, à l'égard dudit mono-sourcil.

— Pourquoi donc ? Il a un mono-sourcil non ?

— Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, Kuroko-San, soutint Kise, son sourire moqueur à moitié camouflé par sa tasse.

— Si Hanamiya-Kun vous entendait, fit Tetsuya qui, non sans l'avouer, était d'accord avec son grand-père. »

Ils émirent tous de petits rires étouffés en voyant la mine indignée de Riemi.

« Il a déjeuné de bonne heure. Il avait des choses très importantes à faire pour le travail et il a dû partir tôt.

— Ahh… Ce sale gosse. »

Ils s'étaient laissés aller dans une ambiance calme et chaleureuse quand une des employées de la résidence vint les interrompre dans leur petit moment en famille pour murmurer à la maîtresse de maison, la visite du commissaire de la brigade criminel de Kyoto en personne.

« Merci beaucoup, Saya. Tu peux y aller. » La congédia poliment son employeuse, et elle acquiesça silencieusement avant de se retirer.

Riemi sortit de table sous les regards surpris des autres membres de sa famille. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était rare qu'un homme aussi influant que Sanada Naoto vienne de son plein gré leur rendre une visite aussi matinale. Le brun, d'une quarantaine d'années, avait été un ami proche des Kuroko pendant un long moment, mais durant ces dernières années il s'était fait distant, coupant les ponts avec l'ensemble de la famille, tellement que Riemi avait cru à sa disparition.

Dans le salon, accoudé à la rampe d'escalier, Sanada jetait de petits regards en biais sur la beauté de la pièce, se perdant quelques fois sur les fines rayures qui bordaient les murs et sur les petites statuettes africaines qui reposaient sur l'étagère en bois de chêne de la bibliothèque.

« Commissaire Sanada, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

La jeune femme de quarante-trois ans avait les bras croisés et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ses lèvres maquillées de rose, pincées en cette mimique si particulière du stress prouvaient son appréhension.

« Cela faisait longtemps, madame Kunieda.

— Ça fait deux ans que je ne porte plus ce nom. »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns étira un petit sourire triste.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Kuroko-san.

— Que voulez-vous, Sanada-san ? »

Autant jouer du tac au tac, se dit Riemi.

« Je ne suis pas venu vous voir dans un contexte professionnel, ne vous en faites pas, fit-il en étirant encore plus son sourire.

— Je ne m'en fais pas, siffla la jeune femme qui sentait déjà sa patience défaillir. »

Une ambiance pesante régnait dans la pièce. On pouvait voir, dans les pupilles turquoise de la cadette des Kuroko, une certaine lueur de reproche danser sauvagement. Ses magnifiques mains manucurées étaient nerveusement accrochées aux pans inférieurs de sa belle robe caramel. Elle affichait une moue désabusée pendant que lui ne cessait d'arborer son sourire si horripilant.

Sanada remonta ses lunettes dans un geste bref. Il afficha une mine soucieuse.

« Ces temps-ci, nous avons remarqué un trafic de produits illicites dans les environs de Kyoto. Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux semaines, nos équipes ont réussi à capturer des membres d'un certain groupe de trafiquants lors d'une fausse transaction que nous avions organisée de toutes pièces. Ils ont été placés sous le système de protection des témoins. Mes hommes les ont retrouvés morts hier. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous avertir. Faites attention. La ville n'est plus ce qu'elle était. »

 **XxxxX**

Un énorme camion, dont la grandeur imposante suscitait quelques regards étonnés de la part des passants, vint se garer devant un petit cabaret. Sur la façade du bâtiment, de minuscules points lumineux formaient une silhouette féminine qui dévoilait outrageusement son décolleté. À intervalle régulier, l'enseigne se mettait à clignoter, exhibant fièrement le nom de l'établissement. « Kumo »

Quatre jeunes hommes à l'apparence robuste, sortirent du cabaret et se dirigèrent vers le dix-roues. Le premier, un poil plus imposant que les trois autres, ouvrit avec une précaution suspecte la porte arrière du véhicule. Une bonne centaine de cartons, impeccablement scellés par du ruban adhésif trônaient à l'intérieur du poids lourd. Celui qui avait ouvert la marche plus tôt fit signe à ses collègues de débarrasser le véhicule. Les cartons furent emmenés les uns après les autres à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Les murs du cabaret étaient faits de planches peintes en un jaune moutarde assez horripilant pour les yeux. Sur la grande scène de la taverne, trois jeunes femmes répétaient avec acharnement leur numéro de ce soir, alliant chorégraphie et chanson. Les tables et les chaises se faisaient astiquer méticuleusement par les employés qui connaissaient tous l'obsession de leur patron pour la propreté. Les étagères du bar où il manquait quelques bouteilles se faisaient remplir par la main experte du barman.

Un jeune homme habillé d'un baggy aux nuances grisâtres et d'un sweat-shirt noir à capuche franchit les portes de l'établissement, son sac à bandoulière fermement tenu entre ses mains basanées. Il vint s'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar, son sac toujours à côté de lui. De sa voix grave, il interpella le barman :

« Hé, Wakamatsu, sers-moi un p'tit truc, là. »

Le nommé soupira en ébouriffant rageusement ses cheveux blonds crépus. Bien qu'habitué à cette manière de parler complètement irrespectueuse de la part du basané, et doté d'une certaine fierté mal placée, le blond ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une colère lourde de sens.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Ahomine, grogna-t-il.

— Ouais 'lut, maintenant sers-moi s'il te plaît ! Répondit l'autre avec nonchalance, ne relevant même pas la faute volontaire de son nom de famille. »

De mauvaise grâce, le barman se retourna en maugréant. Il se saisit de deux bouteilles de boissons alcoolisées qu'il renversa dans un tube. Il secoua le tout avec virulence, dans le but d'obtenir un bon mélange. Il versa la liqueur dans le verre du jeune homme en le dardant d'un regard enflammé. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus électrique s'empara de son verre et descendit sa boisson cul sec.

Le basané se releva en laissant un billet au serveur.

« Ça t'arracherait la bouche de dire merci ? » Lui cria Wakamatsu en le voyant s'éloigner.

Puis, il finit par reporter son attention sur le billet de vingt yens. Sous le billet se trouvait, un petit bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné maladroitement : L'araignée continue de tisser sa toile.

S'assurant que ses gestes n'étaient pas épiés par la caméra de surveillance incrustée dans le mur, il le mit dans sa poche en affichant un visage fermé.

.

.

.

Aomine marchait dans les couloirs d'une partie du cabaret, une main dans une des poches de son baggy et l'autre toujours accrochée fermement à son sac. Tout le long du corridor était longé de portes. Une jeune femme, à la chevelure brune désordonnée, sortit de l'une des pièces en remettant maladroitement sa robe rouge pastelle et ses chaussures à talons. Lorsque le jeune homme passa devant elle, son regard se fit appréciateur. Le bleu lui servit un joli clin d'œil qui la fit glousser grossièrement. Il aurait bien aimé faire un tour, mais les circonstances actuelles ne le permettaient pas. Une autre fois peut-être… et visiblement la brune ne serait pas contre.

Une autre porte était ouverte, donnant une vue parfaite sur les activités peu catholiques des personnes dans la pièce. Aomine vit quatre paires de jambes sortir du lit. Trois ? Seulement ? Il avait connu Imayoshi plus en forme.

Ses pas finirent par le mener à la fin du couloir où se trouvait la dernière porte. Ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, il l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il balança négligemment sa sacoche sur la table basse du petit salon. Devant lui, assis sur un grand canapé en cuir, un homme à la mine impassible sirotait tranquillement son vin rouge.

« Est-ce ce que tu me dois ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le sac du menton.

Aomine afficha un sourire amer. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté quelqu'un de toute sa vie. À chaque fois qu'il croisait ses pupilles d'un rouge si sanglant, il sentait une peur sournoise lui parcourir l'échine. Pourtant, il n'en laissait jamais rien paraître.

« Ouais, c'était le dernier. Je ne vous dois plus rien.

— Tu me devras toujours quelque chose, énonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. »

Le bleuté grinça des dents. Ses poings se serrèrent d'énervement.

« Je vous ai payé ! Grogna le basané.

— Hum, fit l'autre en reprenant une gorgée de vin. »

Le rouge de ses yeux se fit menaçant et un frisson, presque imperceptible parcouru le bronzé qui se sentit quelque peu défaillir.

« Si j'étais toi, je baisserais d'un ton, dit-il en étirant un sourire roublard.

— Pharaon, _elle_ ne vous appartient plus. »

Aomine fulminait, mais en même temps, la peur l'étreignait à l'idée de la perdre à nouveau et ça, le pharaon le savait.

« Nous verrons bien. »

 **XxxxX**

Le vent frais de cet après midi du mois d'octobre lui souffletait joyeusement la mine, faisant danser ses magnifiques cheveux bleus sur le rythme des feuilles d'arbres. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait construire un ranch dans la partie sud du vignoble, il ne cessait de se rendre en douce dans les écuries pour monter Raya. La belle jument, dont la crinière d'un blanc nacré dodelinait gracieusement, en parfaite adéquation avec celle de son maître, était également friande de ces doux moments passés en compagnie du turquoise.

Raya galopait gaiement, ses sabots raclant le sol terreux de l'endroit. Kuroko avait ses mains accrochées à la chevelure blanche de sa belle jument. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Avoir les cheveux dans le vent, sentir l'air frais lui fouetter doucement le visage, c'était comme une drogue.

Kuroko tira une dernière fois la crinière de sa jument, et celle-ci s'arrêta doucement à petits trots. Le turquoise descendit de son cheval en lui adressant au passage, une petite caresse. Riemi, emmitouflée dans son gilet en laine blanche, lui souriait.

« Ma tante, que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il en emmenant Raya aux écuries.

— Oh eh bien, je t'avais prévenu que les nouveaux employés arriveraient aujourd'hui ? Répondit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

— Oui, oui, et je me souviens que je t'avais promis d'étudier leurs CV aussi, se remémora-t-il en conduisant Raya dans son box. »

Bien qu'étant peintre à temps partiel et âgé de dix-neuf ans seulement, Tetsuya était également étudiant en droit. Mais aussi doué qu'il était, il offrait volontiers ses nobles services au vignoble familial.

« Mais, je suis un peu…stressée, déclara soudain Riemi.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Eh bien, la plupart sont des migrants et ils n'ont certainement pas de papiers. Ça pourrait nous causer des ennuis.

— Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord ? »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire.

.

.

.

Kuroko passa pour la énième fois, une main frustrée sur son visage. Comme sa tante l'en avait informé plus tôt, aucun de ces migrants n'avait de papier, et cela pourrait s'avérer risqué lors d'un quelconque contrôle de la part des autorités. Il congédia gentiment le jeune-homme assit en face de lui.

« Suivant, je vous prie. »

Il entendit la porte coulisser, et ses yeux se levèrent des papiers qu'il lisait ardemment. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges fit son entrée dans la pièce. Tetsuya lui lança un regard surpris et dérouté.

« Tetsuya ? Murmura doucement Akashi, désabusé.

— Le garçon de la dernière fois ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Le rouge se reprit subitement, puis afficha un léger sourire en coin, presque imperceptible.

« Suis-je destiné à te rencontrer partout où j'irai ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ton déplaisir est partagé, répliqua le turquoise en souriant également. »

Décontracté, Seijūrō s'assit juste en face du jeune homme, puis posa sur la table une liasse de papiers. Kuroko lui jeta un regard quelque peu étonné.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le rouge en levant un sourcil.

— C'est juste que tu es la première personne à passer le seuil de cette porte avec tous tes papiers en règles.

— Hum… »

C'était insignifiant, et peut-être qu'il se trompait mais, le turquoise avait cru voir dans un instant, une lueur de gêne dans le regard pourtant si froid de son interlocuteur. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, croyant s'être trompé dans son jugement.

« Eh bien, je te souhaite… la bienvenue parmi nous, Ikeda, fit Kuroko en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. »

 **XxxxX**

Kise s'étira tel un chat en poussant un soupir de pure fatigue. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante, et pas une seule seconde le jeune homme ne s'était reposé. Avec l'arrivée des nouveaux employés, les choses devraient devenir plus simples et les charges de travail se verraient certainement allégées. Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Il s'adossa à l'étagère en marbre de la cuisine.

Kuroko entra dans la pièce en baillant, une main couvrant sa bouche. Il se servit également une bonne rasade de jus d'orange, et le blond lui lança un regard amusé.

« Dure journée ?

— Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, soupira le turquoise en se frottant le creux des yeux. »

Kise termina son verre dans un bruit de déglutition puis se retourna pour faire face à son ami d'enfance.

« Ça te dirait une soirée cinéma, ce soir ? S'exclama soudain le blond, des étoiles illuminant soudain ses beaux yeux.

— Pourquoi pas… attends, je vais préparer le pop…

— Ah ça, il en est hors de question ! Les apostropha Riemi qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce. »

Les deux jeunes hommes affichèrent une mine dubitative devant le sourire peu rassurant de la brune. Tapotant de façon suspecte dans ses mains, elle déclara gaiement :

« Sortez vos plus beaux costumes mes bébés, parce qu'on va à une soirée chic ce soir ! »

XxxxX

« Rhoo, allez les garçons, arrêtez de faire ces têtes et souriez ! » leur ordonna Riemi en trempant ses lèvres dans son vin rouge. Les deux jeunes adultes lui répondirent par un soupir collectif.

Ce soir, Shirogane Kozo fêtait l'inauguration de son nouvel hôtel qui était, d'après ses dires, le quatrième d'une longue lignée. Pour l'occasion, il avait réuni tout le gratin de la haute société, y compris la famille Kuroko, et en tant que femme d'affaire, la cadette trouvait déjà en cela une glorieuse opportunité pour allonger leur liste d'acheteurs. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à y traîner de force ses deux petits protégés.

Pour l'occasion, Kuroko s'était vêtu d'un de ses costumes trois pièces tiré au hasard dans sa garde-robe. Quant à Kise, il n'avait pas fait plus d'efforts, se contentant de ressortir le vieux costume de son bal de promo.

La salle était magnifiquement décorée et des serveurs déambulaient parmi les invités, des assiettes d'amuse-bouches dans les mains.

Soudain, le bruit d'une cuillère frappée contre un verre attira l'attention de tous les convives présents dans la salle. Shirogane prit la parole de manière solennelle :

« Mes très chers amis, tout d'abord, je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir fait le chemin jusqu'ici et j'espère également de tout cœur que l'ambiance vous est agréable. Cela fait déjà quelque temps que ce projet me lancinait. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la joie qui m'anime au moment où je vous parle. Mesdames et messieurs, je vais dès à présent couper ce ruban qui me sépare encore de mon rêve. » Il s'approcha dudit ruban et en un bref coup de ciseau, celui-ci était scindé en deux parties égales.

Les applaudissements fusaient et les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, bombardant de photos le riche entrepreneur.

Kise sortit de ses pensées au moment où il sentit un liquide froid se déverser sur sa chemise. Une jeune femme venait de lui renverser son vin sur lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle et ce fut en se confondant d'excuses qu'elle partit en courant, les joues rouges. Le jeune homme soupira en se penchant à l'oreille de son ami :

« Kurokocchi, je vais aux toilettes, je reviens tout de suite. »

Le turquoise acquiesça lentement, et le blond partit en direction du couloir.

.

.

.

Ryouta frotta une dernière fois sa chemise et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que la tâche avait perdue en visibilité. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir incrusté dans le mur en arrangeant sa coiffure. Satisfait du résultat, il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais il fut bousculé dans par un jeune homme à la carrure imposante. Un tantinet déboussolé, il jeta un regard froid à son vis-à-vis et déclara :

« Hé, tu pourrais t'excuser, non ? »

L'autre se retourna lentement vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il dépassait Kise d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, et ses cheveux bleus électriques lui donnaient un air sévère. Le bleu était habillé d'un vieux sweat-shirt gris de la même couleur que son jogging. Un gros sac à bandoulière fermement tenu en main. Pendant un instant, le blond se demanda le contenu de la sacoche, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il humecta ses lèvres basanées, puis se pencha doucement vers le blond qui déglutit malgré lui.

« C'est toi m'es rentré dedans, fit-il d'une voix grave, et le blond se sentit tressaillir. »

Le basané profita de la torpeur de son interlocuteur pour se rendre dans l'une des cabines que comportaient les toilettes pour homme.

Une fois sorti de sa léthargie, Kise sortit des cabinets en jetant de petits regards en coin derrière lui.

 **XxxxX**

Kuroko sentit soudain un souffle chaud lui caresser doucement la nuque. La surprise habitant ses gestes, il se retourna brusquement pour faire face au jeune homme derrière lui. Il était grand, nota mentalement le turquoise. Ses cheveux rouge sang, teintés de noir, étaient ébouriffés et lui tombaient négligemment au visage. Sa peau halée luisait sous les lumières tamisées de la salle. Une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, il sourit au jeune homme.

« Vous avez du feu ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus du plus petit.

— Non. Et puis, je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié de fumer à l'intérieur, répondit Tetsuya, la mine impassible.

— Je fais ce que je veux, pouffa-t-il.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des règles, répliqua Kuroko dont l'agacement ne faisait qu'accroître. »

Le rouge étira un sourire carnassier tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Kagami Taiga, se présenta-t-il. »

Le turquoise ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil devant la main tendue par le jeune homme. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une alarme stridente retentit dans la pièce, faisant bourdonner les oreilles de tous les invités.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Emelynn21 :** Olala, tellement d'enthousiasme ! Et bah non, KT ne signifie pas Kuroko Testsuya ! MOHAHAHAH ! Je savais que tout le monde allait se tromper hihi (je suis méchante) Oh et l'atelier, tu vas le voir plus souvent, t'inquiète ) Ton vœu est exaucé : Aho est enfin là ! Bisous !

 **La tt de poulpe :** Mdr, tu vas me tuer, toi XD Moi aussi, j'aimerais trop qu'il existe yataaaa. Oui un vœu ! (ils sont cons), allez, bisous. On se voit au prochain chap )

 **Winnieli :** En fait, c'est pas une réponse vu que je te l'ai envoyé par MP. Mais est-ce que mon message est arrivé ? Parce que mon ordi fait vraiment n'importe quoi ces temps-ci...

Note de fin : Eh ben voilà, je vous ai pondu un petit bout de merde dont je ne suis pas très fière mais j'ai fait de mon mieux alors… bref, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul haha ! Et encore merci mille fois à tous ceux qui ont mit la fic en favori et qui la suivent *0*Aussi, Akashi-chou fait sa starlette du coup, il n'était pas trop présent dans ce chapitre mais le prochain chapitre va faire boule de neige je crois. Oh et j'ai failli oublier, le **_elle_** que j'ai mentionné à un moment n'est en aucun cas une potentielle petite amie pour Ahomine. C'est plutôt tout le contraire, vous verrez

Bref, au revoir et passez une belle journée/soirée et mangez du chocolat (juste comme ça)

XOXOXO


End file.
